Kirottu
by Sellene Hight
Summary: E se Dumbledore não tivesse conhecimento de uma maldição que fora lançada há séculos atrás, antes mesmo de ele ingressar em Hogwarts? E se essa maldição pudesse explicar a antiatia das duas casas?


Slytherin não suportava perder. Não suportava ser inferiorizado.

Somente queria amá-la, queria ela para si, somente e exclusivamente para si.

Pedira ao seu amigo, Gryffindor, que se afastasse. Ele sabia que Salazar gostava dela, há séculos, e que sempre estava esperando uma oportunidade proprícia para revelar a ela. Godric fora seu confidente, a pessoa que ele confiou seu mais profundo segredo. E ele o traíra desse jeito?

Ah, mas não. Ele não iria aceitar isso. Não numa boa. Ele fora até uma sala, no subsolo daquele castelo de conhecimento, e escrevera em uma linguagem que sabia que somente a sua amada entenderia.

Enfim, não era mesmo para ninguém entender. Ele fora até aquele local, de difícil acesso, para que ninguém pudesse encontrar a escrita.

Para que ninguém pudesse quebrar a maldição que ele estava mais que disposto a lançar por sobre aquele castelo que, pedra sobre pedra, não lhe fora grato o suficiente para reconhecer seu único pedido, que não fora capaz de gratificar-lhe com relação aos anos que ele dedicara a este lugar, ele estava disposto a perdê-la... Aos anos que perdera. Aos anos que ele abdicou de sua liberdade para ficar enclausurado nesse castelo, passando conhecimento, selecionando somente os melhores entre os melhores, para sua casa.

Mas a sua casa lhe vingaria. Faria os seus dogmas prevalecerem. Sangues-puros iriam ser a nobreza desse mundo, cedo ou tarde. E sua descendência incorruptível, seriam a iriam governar, para que esse mundo não decaísse.

Fizera um carinho em seu animal, que, embora fosse ainda um bebê, estava maior que ele em estatura.

— Você sabe que eu tenho que ir, não sabe? – Falou para o basilisco filhote, que balançara a cabeça negativamente.

— É inevitável, pequena... Mas você ficará. Você ficara bem aqui, escondido daqueles que um dia se disseram meus amigos. E você será responsável pela maior mudança que essa escola já teve, em toda a sua história.

A cobra sibilava para ele. Salazar entendia. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora.

— Não se preocupe, um descentente meu virá abrir essa câmara e você poderá cumprir seu destino, limpar esse mundo dessa escória. Até lá – Disse, apontando para uns canos ao fim da câmara – use esses canos para ir até a cabana do guarda-caças, e se alimentar de bichos menores que você. O faça com discrição, ninguém poderá perceber sua presença aqui, certo?

A cobra assentiu. Ele lhe deu comida, e a cobra descansara com a cabeça em seu colo. Ele fizera um carinho em sua cabeça, e suas escamas se contraíam e esticavam, numa espécie de ronronar reptiliano. Salazar sorria. E resolvera ficar assim com a sua cria, a sua companheira e única real amiga, por alguns minutos.

A colocara delicadamente em seu ninho. Notou, quando a pegou em seu colo, colocando a cabeça por sobre seus ombros, que ela agora possuía quase que o mesmo peso que um adulto. Em breve, o ninho que construíra para ela já não teria nenhuma utilidade.

Pegara o seu punhal. O punhal que possuía o brasão Slytherin, e a única coisa que deixaria para trás. Cortara seu pulso esquerdo; um pequeno, porém profundo, corte.

"Apenas o suficiente. Sangue precioso não deve ser desperdiçado." – Pensa Salazar.

Recolhe em um cálice, e o utiliza como tinta. Conforme escrevia na parede, iam corroendo o cimento, deixando a marca por toda a eternidade. Como ácido. Como veneno.

Το κουαρτέτο των φίλων ενόρκων είναι πλέον ένα τρίο.  
Η φυγή του ο αδικημένος της ομάδας με μια καρδιά αιμορραγία.  
Το φίδι σκάφος στη θέση του, υπερασπίζεται τον προδότη λιοντάρι.  
Ο αετός είναι επίσης υπερήφανοι που είναι το γεύμα του λέοντος.  
Με όξινο αίμα, αυτό το σύμφωνο που υπογράφηκε.  
Μαζί αετό και το λιοντάρι δεν θα είναι ποτέ.  
Αιώνες οι τοίχοι παραμένουν, κρύβοντας αυτό κατάρα.  
Δεν ευλογία για τους καταπιεσμένους φίλους φύλλα.  
Το λιοντάρι προδότης γίνει τόσο καταναλώνεται με ενοχής για την πράξη του τελειώματος του κουαρτέτου  
Και για την αιτία, ο φίλος του και τον εραστή αργότερο, η πτώση του αετού.  
Το λιοντάρι χάνει τη δύναμή της.  
Ο αετός θα πετάξει όχι περισσότερο, αλλά όχι ο ήχος του ακούγεται.  
Το φίδι θα κρύβονται και ποτέ να βρεθεί.  
Η ασβός θα πεθάνουν μόνα.  
Και θα είναι σφραγισμένα είναι αιώνια.

Acordara a sua cobra, e pedira que ela se aproximasse.

Ao sentir o cheiro de sangue, os olhos da cobra adquiriram um brilho aguçado.

— Sinta esse cheiro, pequena... Sinta o cheiro do sangue do seu mestre. O descendente que virá terá esse sangue. Somente ele você obedecerá.

A cobra chega mais perto do cálice. Sente o cheiro balançando a língua.

Abre a boca, olhando para cima, esperando.

Salazar entende. Pouco a pouco, começa a derramar seu sangue, para que a cobra sinta seu gosto. Seu cheiro. O gosto de um sangue puro.

Com isso, a cobra abaixara a cabeça. Ele fez um último afago em sua cabeça. Pegara sua varinha, suas malas de livros, e fora embora.

Prometera a si mesmo que nunca, jamais pisaria naquele castelo novamente.

Mas seus filhos sim. Porque Salazar casaria com uma bruxa linda e de sangue-puro. Não seria difícil escolher candidatas, afinal, era um adulto bonito.

E esperava que, quando vissem seus filhos, netos e bisnetos, seus amigos se lembrassem da traição. E que doesse neles tanto quanto doeu nele próprio.

Saíra, sem olhar para trás.

Helga dormia tranquilamente, quando acordara com fome. Como seu dormitório ficava perto da cozinha, vestira um roupão grosso por cima do pijama.

Entrou na cozinha e tentara não acordar os elfos domésticos, que dormiam serenamente. Era fato conhecido que ela visitava a cozinha de madrugada, então, todos não se importavam.

Cortara uma fatia do bolo de cereja negra e servira um copo de algum suco para acompanhar. Pegara com cuidado tudo e fora se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

Mas, a um passo distante da porta, ela deixa cair tudo.

Os elfos pulam da cama, e começa um alvoroço.

Todos a chamam, mas nenhuma reação. Uma elfa nota que seus olhos estavam aéreos, quase vítreos.

Sem ter o que fazer, pediu para que todos se afastassem e não tocassem na Helga, e fora correndo chamar a Rowena.

Rowena estava dormindo tranquilamente nos braços de Godric. De repente, algo lhe incomoda. O toque de seu amado era... inquietante. Estavam dormindo um abraçado no outro,e Rowena tira seu braço em volta dela e se vira, a fim de vê-lo dormindo.

Ele dormira tão serenamente. Apesar do toque dele ter-lhe incomodado, decidira não acordá-lo e fora até o berço, onde verificaria que sua filha estava bem.

Ambos eram as coisas mais importantes da vida dela. Se olhara no espelho, ao fundo do quarto, e depois novamente para o rosto do lindo bebê que dormia em seu berço. Ela era realmente muito parecida com ela.

Esperava que crescesse bem, e esperava que seu amigo, Salazar, entendesse. Ela não podia mandar no coração. Não podia ficar ao lado dele, sendo sua mulher, quando na verdade, amava outro em seu coração. Não seria justo enganá-lo, dar falsas esperanças ao amigo.

Quando olha novamente o espelho, vê uma sombra de um homem. O cheiro de flor-de-lis chegava em seu nariz.

O coração dela falhara uma batida. Olhos azuis, numa tonalidade tão escura quanto o céu noturno. Olhos que eram cinzas sob a luz do sol. Vira a sombra fazer-lhe um breve afago em seu rosto. Faltou-lhe o ar naquele momento. Depois, a sombra desaparecera. E ela só sentiu seu corpo desfalecendo no chão.

Godric acordara com o barulho Olhara para o outro lado da cama e não vira Rowena lá .Olhara mais adiante e vira a bela mulher de cabelos negros caída ao lado do berço, com a luz lunar refletida no espelho e iluminando fracamente a sua silhueta.

Godric atravessara toda a cama em um único pulo, chegando até Rowena. Pegando-a delicadamente nos braços, colocara de volta na cama e, apertando-lhe de leve a sua mão, chamava pelo nome.

— Rowena... Rowena...

— Salazar... Onde está Salazar, Godric?

— Deve estar dormindo, Rowena.

— Não, não está. – Disse Rowena, apertando seu braço com força. Godric a encara. Sabia que ela não iria se desesperar assim à toa.

— Está tarde, Rowena. Não tem aonde ele ter ido.

— Era ele, Godric, eu sei que era ele. Reconheci os olhos, o cheiro dele. Ele saiu de Hogwarts, pode ter certeza.

— Amanhã você vai acordar e o verá pelos corredores, nos olhando com aquele olhar repreensivo de sempre, querida. – Disse a ela, pegando em sua nuca e fazendo uma pequena massagem. – Mas, por hoje, não se preocupe.

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela. Ambos se olhavam, e naquele momento, ambos se entendiam perfeitamente para que ele entendesse que não adiantava, ela iria sempre se preocupar com o amigo, como ele também se preocupada com Helga.

Ela sentara por cima dele, e ele a aninhou. Ela precisava sentir o cheiro dele, do seu amado. Cheiro de crisântemo emanava de sua pele. Era ele. Ele estava ali, por ela. Por Helena. E isso, naquele momento, deveria bastar.

Mas não bastava. Rowena queria que todos fossem felizes, incluindo Salazar. Queria que a amiga parasse de amar o amigo Salazar, e que encontrasse outro, e fossem todos felizes do jeito que ela era. Seria egoísmo dela? Ser feliz desse jeito, enquanto todos estavam sofrendo por esse amor?

Godric sente uma lágrima cair em sua pele. Cada vez que ele chorava, se sentia incapaz, indigno daquela bela mulher. Ele queria ver o sorriso dela estampado em seu rosto, queria ser feliz com a mulher e a filha, e conseguir concretizar o objetivo deles, treinar os jovens para que o mundo bruxo fosse melhor.

Enquanto se encontravam assim, uma elfa abre a porta correndo.

— Senhora, desculpe, aconteceu...

Rowena desce do colo de Godric e se ajoelha, pegando a elfa nos braços. Godric escuta atento a elfa. Sabia que não entraria daquele jeito se não tivesse um bom motivo, pois existia respeito entre eles.

— Senhora, a Helga... Está tendo uma visão...

— ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – Pergunta assustada Rowena.

— Na cozinha...

Rowena rompe de repente porta afora, tendo seu braço puxado por Godric.

— Me deixe ir, Godric!

— Você não está em condições, Rowena. Deixe que eu vá.

— Estou bem. Largue meu braço. – Pediu delicadamente a mulher.

— Nossa filha não pode ficar sozinha!

Ela se dirigiu então a elfa, que olhava tudo sozinha.

— Fique com Helena. Não deixe ela sair do seu campo de visão até nós chegarmos.

A elfa confirmou com a cabeça, dirigindo-se ao quarto.

— Pronto. Me largue. Ela precisa de mim.

— Eu irei junto. Se acalme.

— NÃO ME PEÇA PRA ME ACALMAR, GODRIC! VÁ PROCURAR SALAZAR! PROCURE EM CADA CANTO DESSE CASTELO! NÃO VOU DEIXAR NOSSO IDEAL SER DESTRUÍDO POR EGOÍSMO MEU!

Godric olha assustado para Rowena. Ela era sempre polidamente educada. Nunca lhe proferira uma palavra austera, e nunca gritara com ninguém.

Só então ele fora capaz de se conscientizar que sua amada estava muito mais abalada. Ela se sentia culpada. Culpada por ser feliz com ele, com a sua filha. Culpada por que não fora capaz de retribuir os sentimentos de Salazar.

Ele vira sua silhueta correr e dobrar em algum canto do castelo. Pelo menos, tinha a certeza que ali, dentro da fortaleza que era o castelo, estaria segura.

Entrara no quarto, encontrando uma elfa tão pasma quanto ele, ninando novamente Helena. Pegara seu roupão, vestira por cima e começaria a andar pelo castelo.

Se certificaria que Salazar estava bem, e depois conversaria com ele para que ele os perdoasse.

Somente assim, Rowena não ficaria louca.

Quando Rowena chegou na cozinha, todos estavam ao redor de Helga, e olhando assustados para ela.

Ela fazia gestos com a mão. Símbolos.

Rowena colocara a sua própria varinha delicadamente na mão de Helga. E ela começou a escrever letras gregas no ar.

Quando ela terminara de escrever, ela simplesmente desmaiou. As suas visões consumiam muita energia física e mental dela, e todos já esperavam esse tipo de reação.

Mas ninguém esperava, após o desmaio de Helga, que a face de Rowena mostrasse aquele tipo de expressão.

Pânico. Terror. Ninguém entendia o que estava escrito, mas devia ser algo péssmo para a mais sábia do grupo ficasse transtornada daquele jeito.

Ajoelhara-se ao lado do corpo da amiga, colocando um pouco seus dedos na água e molhando-lhe devagar a testa da amiga.

Olhou para o primeiro elfo que estava do seu lado.

— Chame Godric aqui agora, por favor.

O elfo sentiu a urgência em seu olhar. Sentira a presença do Amo Rubro perto das masmorras, e correu para encontrá-lo.

Godric já estava louco. Não encontrara o amigo no dormitório. Tudo estava organizado, exceto os livros dele, que não estavam em parte alguma. Como seu amigo adorava ensinar e estudar, pensara que ele tivesse praticando algo em alguma ala do castelo, ou que tivesse escolhido um outro lugar para seu dormitório.

"_Mas, se assim o fosse, ele teria comunicado à todos..."_ – Pensara.

Salazar não era imprudente. Pelo contrário, ele era muito astuto, sabia que tudo envolvia preparo. Organização. Sabia que mesmo ocorrendo discordâncias, todos deviam cooperar com todos ali. O quarteto era interdependente de seus membros. Todos tinham sua importância.

Apertava os olhos com força. Estava tarde, e estava cansado. Estava com sono, mas tinha que se manter alerta.

Ouviu um grito distante.

— Gryffindor! Amo Gryffindor!

Aparecera, ao lado de uma entrada, um elfo.

— O que foi, Kure?

— A Senhora Raveclaw pediu...

O elfo nem precisou terminar a frase. Godric passara correndo, pegando-o e colocando em seus ombros, correndo feito louco até a cozinha.

Encontrou todos os elfos reunidos, e Rowena entre eles, molhando a testa de Helga. Ele agachou-se ao lado das duas, o elfo aproveitou o fato para pular para o chão, e conseguir notícias do que havia se passado enquanto estava fora.

— Ela está bem? – Perguntou a sua mulher.

Ela assintiu com a cabeça, mas Godric pegou seu queixo e levantou-lhe o olhar.

O que vira dentro dele lhe fizera perder o chão.

Medo. Pânico. Terror.

— Hmm...- Helga começa a recuperar a consciência.

Ambos olham para ela. Godric a ajuda a sentar, e Rowena a examina para ver se ela tinha se machucado com a queda.

— O que houve? – Perguntou aos amigos. Não entendia o olhar das criaturinhas amáveis, e nem porquê seus amigos estavam lá com ela naquela hora.

— Você teve mais uma visão, Helga. – Explicou Godric.

— Tive? Eu não me lembro...

— Não precisa se lembrar. Você registrou o que você viu. – Disse Rowena. O olhar assustado não deixou o seu rosto. Godric temia. E Helga a conhecia bem para saber que ela estava assustada.

— E onde está? – Perguntou Helga.

Rowena apontou com o dedo indicador da mão livre onde estava gravado a maldição.

Godric lhe dirige o olhar e pergunta:

— O que isso quer dizer, Rowena?

Rowena fecha os olhos. Não queria proferir aquelas palavras, mas eles tinham que saber. Somente naquele momento, se permitia recitá-las.

— O quarteto de amigos jurados são agora um trio. O injustiçado debanda do grupo, com o coração sangrado.A cobra na posição de bote, se defende do leão traidor. A orgulhosa águia também se tornará a refeição do leão. Com o sangue ácido, esse pacto foi firmado. Com uma águia, um leão nunca ficará. Séculos as paredes permanecem, escondendo essa maldição. Nenhuma benção para os falsos amigos deixará. O leão, traidor, que se consuma pela culpa de separar o grupo. E a águia, sua amiga e agora amante, perecerá. O leão perderá sua coragem e seu poder. A águia não voará mais, nem seu som se escutará. A cobra num secreto esconderijo, permanecerá. O texugo, sozinho, findará. E está selado. Eterno será.

Todos entenderam o recado. Ele havia amaldiçoado os amigos. Todos, até Helga, quem sempre lhe amara secretamente. As amigas se abraçavam, tentando buscar forças nesse ato. Godric jogara uma taça de cristal contra a parede, produzindo o som típico de quebra de algo puro.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da sua mulher. Pegou delicadamente suas mãos, e tocou-lhe o rosto, chamando a atenção da morena para si.

— Rowena, precisamos de sua sabedoria, e precisamos agora.

Rowena fecha os olhos. Precisava de foco, se concentrar. E precisava disso imediatamente. Sente a testa de Gryffindor colar-se à sua, e a mão dele a fazer-lhe carinho pela sua cabeça.

— Está calma agora? – Perguntou a ela, quando viu seus olhos se abrirem, agora possuindo o brilho típico de determinação.

— Estou.

Ele a soltou, e ficou confortando Helga com as mão em um abraço amigo.

Helga não parava de chorar silenciosamente. Não conseguia entender o porquê seu amigo, seu secreto afeto, com quem trocara conhecimento, para quem cozinhava ela mesma as refeições e receitas, a amaldiçoara. Não tinha lógica. Não tinha um porquê.

Rowena olhava fixo para a Maldição, escrita em letras prateadas pelo feitiço. Nenhuma respiração era ouvida, a não ser a dela própria. Os elfos não se mexiam. Amavam e respeitavam seus Amos.

Godric conseguiu ver o exato momento que o brilho da resposta chegou no olhar de Rowena. Ela abaixou-se e pegou a sua varinha, produzindo um punhal.

Godric se assusta. Ela estaria louca? Ela se suicidaria?

Helga prende a respiração.

— O que você vai fazer? – Pergunta Gryffindor.

— Lançar a contra-maldição. O que se escreve com sangue, se lava com sangue. E preciso do seu, Godric.

Ele se levanta e fica frente a frente dela.

Ela conjura um cálice e coloca em sua mão direita. Ele o segura.

Ela pega a sua mão esquerda e, flexionando o pulso, abre um corte rápido e profundo, e o cálice magicalmente se posiciona abaixo do sangramente, coletando pouco sangue do homem à sua frente.

Quando estava à dois dedos preenchidos, ela lhe fecha magicalmente o ferimento.

Com a ponta do punhal, começa a escrever em grego também. Ninguém lhe perguntou o que ela escrevera. Todos confiavam no conhecimento dela. E conforme ela escrevia, iam adquirindo uma tonalidade dourada. Godric entendera porque precisava ser o sangue dele. Por que os amigos eram opostos. E a prata se opõe ao ouro.

— Agora está feito.

Viu as palavras, tanto prateadas quanto as douradas, adquirirem um brilho ofuscante, e desaparecerem.

Em outro canto do castelo, a cobra sibilou quando outras palavras começaram a aparecer abaixo das palavras do seu mestre, e ficou em posição defensiva. Depois que pararam de aparecer, a cobra se afastou o máximo que pôde da parede, indo dormir em outro lugar da câmara.

Rowena virou para todos ali.

— Nunca, jamais, falem disso. Isso morre aqui. Nem nos corredores, nem entre vocês. Não é seguro.

Todos, incluindo Godric e Helga, acenaram em concordância.

Rowena fora dormir em seu quarto, mas pedira que aquela noite Godric passasse em seu dormitório. Ela queria ficar sozinha. Ele não desrespeitou sua vontade.

Chegou em seu quarto e a elfa agora encontrava-se sentada, numa poltrona muito maior que ela, ninando uma criança que dormia de forma cândida.

Ela pegou Helena nos braços e, embalando-a, sentiu seu cheiro, seu toque. A elfa voltou para a cozinha, onde fora instruída a esquecer-se daquela noite.

Rowena esperava que tivesse feito o certo. Esperava que a contra-maldição funcionasse. Porque, dessa vez, nem ela mesma tinha certeza da efetividade disso.

Ela sabia que não podia salvar a si mesma, ou os amigos, da maldição. Do sofrimento que a pequena bebê em seus braços sentiria. Mas as gerações futuras, sim, ela iria salvar a qualquer preço. Sabia que não tinha medo da morte, tampouco Gryffindor o tinha. Tocou o braço que ele tocara, e tentou lembrar-se do cheiro que provinha de sua pele, do gosto do seu beijo, do seu calor.

Mal sabia ela que seria a última vez que o tinha por perto. Que lembraria dele com tantos ricos detalhes.


End file.
